All I Ask Of You
by ThePhoenixoftheOrder
Summary: The one think she asks for, is the one think she cannot do. Beatrice/Grace. One Shot.


_***For Klbooks' Challenge***_

**Challenge Name - A Moment for Siblings.**

**Challenge Description (what the challenge is about) - All siblings have their moments, where they understand each other sorta better, in most cases - although they'll deny it. And aren't they so adorable? x) So write a oneshot of a sibling moment.**

**Challenge Criteria (word count, specific pairings/category, etc.) -**

**-It has to be a oneshot.**

**-Has to be just two siblings. Not more than two, and they have to be siblings -not two cousins, etc., they have to be siblings.**

**-Not blindingly OOC.**

**-Use of quote, "It's not going to be alright." or any variation that's not too...different. It can be thought out, flashback-ish, an echo-sorta thing, said aloud, etc...as long as it's there. It can be said by anyone, and should be pretty easy to do...**

**Challenge Entry Due Date - Hate these things, so there isn't one.**

**To think about -**

**-It doesn't have to be post-hunt. It can be before, during, future...anything.**

**-It has no word minimum/maximum.**

**-It doesn't have to be fluffy. It can be angsty, or anything else.**

All I Ask Of You...

_She swore that she wouldn't have anything to do with Grace anymore... _

Beatrice was waiting inside the mansion of her sister Grace. She got a call from her saying that she was in dire need of help. Usually, she would have told Grace that she should forget it. She would tell her that it wasn't her job to tell her what to do. She would tell her to rot in hell with her precious clues.

But no. It wasn't one of these times to make Grace suffer the consequences of her actions. It was a time to set a truce with her. She needed to straighten things out. She needed to forgive Grace for her ignorance. After all, Grace didn't just lose her daughter- Grace lost her only chance of a normal life for her grandchildren.

Grace had two grandchildren, one boy and one girl. The boy was... around 4? The girl was... two years older than the boy, so that means she was six. She did not really keep track of their ages... because frankly, until today, she did not care.

Grace stepped in the room with a grim expression on her face. She looked serious; as if the death of her own daughter did not happen. When she spotted Beatrice, her eyes looked as if she could kill her. She did not speak, she only stared. It was Beatrice who broke the silence.

"I have heard of Hope and Arthur-"

"I did not call you here for your condolences," Grace answered curtly, "I need to discuss with you an urgent matter, about Amy and Dan."

She walked towards Beatrice and sat down beside her; she looked down and saw the ring she once gave her when they were 18. She looked up and saw Beatrice's eyes; and for the first time, she saw comfort.

"Amy and Dan... they need someone to take care of them..." said Grace calmly. Beatrice touched her hand- awkwardly, then attempted a smile.

"They have you," she said. Grace looked at her then stood up. She walked over to the rectangular window, and then sighed.

"Beatrice... you know I can't take care of them," she took in some air before continuing the rest of the sentence, "The clues... they ruined my chance to ever live a normal life. I do not want it to happen to them- they need a... a proper guardian."

"You're a proper guardian," Beatrice answered stiffly. She knew where this conversation was going- and she did not like it.

"You know that I'm not, Beatrice..." answered Grace knowingly, "That's why... when Arthur and Hope made their will they... they made you Amy and Dan's official guardian if ever something happened to them."

Beatrice fell silent and walked out of the room. Grace watched her drive off in her small, blue car. When she saw the car leaving her driveway, she then picked up the phone and called her trusty lawyer. She was done playing nice to Beatrice. She needed to put her foot down. She needed her... back in the Cahill life. McIntyre picked up after the third ring

"Do I need to go and talk to her?" asked McIntyre urgently.

"Yes... but you must know that if you do, she'll probably smack you in the face," Grace's voice was croaking. She did not like it when her clients heard her cry. So she immediately cracked a joke to hide her disappointment.

"So that's a yes, then?" he asked sheepishly.

"Make sure that when you do, bring a check with lots of zeroes on it," Grace said with a teasing voice. She hung-up and stared out the window. The blue car was still in sight. A tear ran down her cheek. She would use humour to compensate with times like these. Times of loss, times of grief...

The times when she knows that things will not be alright.

**So what do you think? Yeah, I know. It's a bit suckish. I just hope it's good enough for the contest! **

**PM me if you have any other ideas.**

**~Phoenix**


End file.
